1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitches and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved trailer hitch assembly removably attached to a towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailer hitches are well known in the towing industry. There are many different types of trailer hitch configurations attached to the back end of a variety of different vehicles, such as pick-up trucks, flatbed trucks, station wagons, sport utility vehicles and the like. The trailer hitches are used to tow many different types of trailers. Generally, trailer hitches which are attached to the back end of a vehicle protrude from the rear of the vehicle, thus increasing the length of the vehicle. When the trailer is attached to the hitch connected to the vehicle the fact that the hitch protrudes from the vehicle doesn't raise much concern. However, concerns may arise when the trailer is not connected to the hitch. For example, due to the increase in length of the vehicle most drivers tend to misjudge the distance of objects behind the vehicle, thus raising the risk of accidents with other vehicles or damage to the driver's vehicle.
To avoid such problems, most drivers will remove the trailer hitch from the receiver connected to the vehicle and place it in the trunk, back, or cab of the vehicle. However, this increases the chances of the vehicle becoming dirty due to the trailer hitch being greasy or dirty. Further, driving with a trailer hitch in the open cab of a vehicle increases the risk of damage to an individual or the vehicle. For example, during a traffic accident the trailer hitch can become a flying projectile.
To this end, although trailer hitches of the existing art are operable, further improvements are desirable to enhance the ease of use of the trailer hitch. It is to such a trailer hitch assembly that the present invention is directed.